


Always Ask

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 23-year-old virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Consent is Sexy, Demisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Demisexual Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri is demisexual fight me, Katsuki Yuuri was a virgin before Victor, M/M, Nishigori Triplets - Freeform, VictUuri, everyone loves Victuuri, viktuuri, yutopia katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: The triplets are at it again but this time Yuuri catches them. Everyone learns a simple but important lesson.





	Always Ask

It wasn't unheard of for the triplets to be observed tearing downstairs at Katsuki Yutopia, squealing in what could have been delight, fear, or a mixture of both. It was what happened next that was unexpected.

Mari, carrying a stack of freshly-laundered onsen towels, was nearly bowled off her feet by a haphazardly dressed Yuuri as the later came skidding into the main room after the triplets, who were now doing their best to hide behind their instantly suspicious mother.

"Okay, what have you done now?", she asked, sounding both exasperated and exhausted in a way only parents can. She chivvied them out from behind her so they were face-to-face with a desperate and frantic-looking Yuuri, bent double as he caught his breath.

"Phones. Unlocked. Now", he demanded as soon as he could, straightening up and sticking open hands out towards the trio, palms open and waiting. Axel, Lutz, and Loop, more than a little alarmed at this new angry Yuuri, quickly tapped in their lock codes and handed over their now unsecured phones with only the slightest hesitation. 

Yuuri was occupied for the next few minutes, furiously scrolling through each phone and rapidly hitting touch keys. He ignored Yuuko's soft coo of excitement and adoration as she caught sight of a number of images on the screens. Finally satisfied, he threw a final mistrustful glare at the girls and thrust the phones to a stunned-looking Yuuko.

"DON'T give them back for at least a week", he warned Yuuko. Then he turned his stern attention back to the triplets. "I've deleted all the photos and changed all your social media passwords. I may or may not let you back into them ever again. Don't EVER again take photos of other people without their knowledge or permission. You should know better."

By now Victor had also come downstairs, hanging back by the door rubbing his sleep-tousled hair. He at least had taken the time to do up the buttons of his shirt. 

Mari looked at Victor questioningly. "What did they do this time? I've never seen Yuuri get this worked up at them, not even when they posted that video of him skating your routine. God, was it really over a year ago now?" she mused.

Victor rubbed the heels of his hands into both eyes. "I'm not really sure. I just woke up to the girls screeching and Yuuri throwing on clothes and running after them."

At those words, Mari smirked at him knowingly. Victor huffed, exasperated. "What? We're both adults. We do adult things. Get that look off your face." Mari just snickered. Victor's face went a little pink, but he refused to dignify Mari's amusement with any further response. He was slightly relieved when Yuuri walked up to him, inadvertently sharing the focus of the amused scrutiny. 

"I deleted all the photos they took of us. Don't worry!" he hastened to add as Victor's eyebrows shot up, "Nothing like... that. Just of us cuddling together in my bed afterwards." 

And now Yuuri's face was positively on fire with the sheer force of his embarrassment at speaking of such things at all, let alone in front of his sister. Mari let out a hoot of laughter and threw a towel at Yuuri's head teasingly. Yuuri, possibly deciding that having his face hidden was the more attractive option, clutched the towel in place over his head and stumbled for the stairs and privacy it held beyond. 

Realising Yuuri probably needed time by himself to recover, Victor turned his attention back to the Nishigori family. Victor went over to join them, listening to as Yuuko lectured them about ... respecting privacy, not opening closed doors, letting adults have alone time, and not photographing or filming people without permission. 

"... And you need to say sorry to Yuuri. And Victor", Yuuko added, noticing Victor there now. 

"But - "

"We were just - "

"The fans love seeing Yuuri and Victor together, just like we do!" 

"No!" Yuuko's hands were in her hips now. "You don't take or share those kinds of photos with anyone, even if you know there are fans. ESPECIALLY not if there are fans. You invaded Yuuri and Victor's privacy by going into their room and taking pictures of them asleep together. You must never do that to anyone."

"But they looked so cute! And you've taken photos of us when we were sleeping together in the same bed!"

"That's different! And I definitely haven't put those photos online like I know you girls were going to do with the ones you took today!"

 

"What you mother is trying to say" Victor said as gently as possible, "is that you should not have come into our room without invitation or taken those pictures of us. You need to apologise for what you did. To me, as well, but especially to Yuuri - you hurt him by making him feel uncomfortable when you did something without first asking if it was okay. You always need to ask someone if it's okay before you do anything with or to them."

The triplets considered him solemnly. After a moment, they nodded as one. Victor was taken aback by this - he had expected resistance, or at least more questions and requests to further define what they were being taught. But - 

"Then you need to apologise to Yuuri, too."

"I - what?"

"You heard us." Only one of them was speaking, but they all crossed their arms simultaneously and wore the same serious expression. "You need to apologise to Yuuri as well. For kissing him in front of all those people at the Cup of China. Without first asking him."

Victor needed a moment to process that.

"Okay", he finally conceded, as they did indeed have a valid point. "Okay. Well, it sounds like we all need to apologise to Yuuri. Shall we find him together to do that now?"

And with that, the 28-year-old lead the three 7-year-olds upstairs and to the closed door he knew Yuuri had shut himself behind. He cautiously knocked. 

"Yuuri, it's me with Axel, Lutz, and Loop. We have something to say to you."

It took a while, but eventually the door creaked open. Yuuri warily stuck his head out the door, but otherwise stayed hidden behind it, as if the thin wood could shield him from further humiliation. 

"Girls?", Victor prompted into the expectant silence.

The girls spoke together, unusually subdued. 

"Sorry, Yuuri, for going into your room and taking those photos. It was wrong. We won't do it again."

Then, feeling the triplets' eyes on him, Victor spoke again. "I also have an apology to make." He tried to ignore the widening of Yuuri's eyes. "Back at the Cup of China, I should have asked you. Asked you if it was okay to kiss you... You know, in front of the whole audience, and on live TV", he clarified. 

Yuuri's facial expression softened slightly as he took in the sincerity of both apologies. Then he smiled shyly and leaned forward into Victor's space. Victor could feel waves of heat coming off Yuuri's furiously blushing face as he leaned forward to kiss him.

"Hey! What did we just talk about?!You ALWAYS ASK FIRST!". The triplets we're back to looking scandalised.

Yuuri jerked back, somehow an even deeper shade of crimson than when he had leaned in.

"Ah, right, s-sorry", he stuttered, struggling to meet anyone's eyes. "Uh, may I kiss you, Victor?"

Victor chuckled and closed the distance between them again. "You may."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry. 
> 
> This is probably the most mature thing I'm ever going to write as an aro ace ^_^


End file.
